Almost There
by unwanted- angel
Summary: Merlin only knew something was wrong with him, that he didn't have a home or family because of it.  So as he makes a life for himself in Camelot, new bonds of friendship help Merlin love himself again. But with Arthur, they make a whole different bond...
1. Half of a

Hello all! I've wanted to write a Merlin Fanfic for some time now (as I watch the show constantly) and I have **finally **posted this! I'm sure you can imagine how proud I am of myself...

Anywho, this is a Merlin/Arthur story. Which means...

**Warnings**: slash, boy/boy love, slight cursing, and I might change the rating later on as a lemon may be involved somewhere along the lines...

**Disclamer**: I don't own Merlin, nor am i looking to make any profit off it. If I did own Merlin, there would be no talk of a queen Guinever **at all.** There would be Merlin and Arthur. Together, like two halves of a coin because really, what else do you guys think that means? Friends? LOL. I think not.

Now Enjoy the story! And remember... Review.(:

* * *

><p>Coming just over the hills of Camelot Merlin, a boy was just about to start a new beginning. But not just for him, he was going to start a new beginning for so many and many more to come…<p>

**~melin POV~**

I could just see the village of Camelot, bustling townspeople going about their day; two guards stood post at the front gate.

I stopped in my trek through the trees, looking back towards the way I came, towards the home that never really felt like a home, towards my mother, the village I was raised in. _And the place I was ran out of…_

I continued my journey, getting past the guards of the gate of Camelot with no trouble. It was a beautiful kingdom, or maybe it was the nice day? I'm not sure, but I don't usually get good days. As I looked over to the Castle, I wondered if they had a prince, or princess. And if they had a kind ruler, and noble knights, and respectful, kind citizens, and…

"- Daft. You know The King's orders, no magic!"

I turned my head in the direction of a circle of Knights, their words scaring me. _Are they talking to me? _I thought. No, they couldn't be, their not even paying me attention.

Then I saw guards pulling a very skinny, pale old man towards a cart with bars and other sad looking people, who apparently, were prisoners.

"I'm s-sorry!" He pled, "I'll never do it again! I was just trying to f-feed my family, never again! N-never ag-.." He went silent as they smacked him on the head, knocking him unconscious. They dragged him towards a podium under a balcony where a tired looking man in royal clothes and a Crown upon his head stood.

He spoke about the man, and how he had used magic and was to be sentenced to death. He spoke of how when he came here, Camelot was overrun with evil sorcerers and dark magic and that he saved it by eliminating magic. He spoke of a celebration, but by then I was walking away.

I didn't wish to see a man be killed for a crime that I harbored as well.

I was no where near safe in Ealdor, but this wasn't much better; I refrained from turning back to the hills and returning my home that really wasn't a home.

I suddenly missed my mother, as I trekked down the road to the physician Gaius. He was a friend of Hunith, and she didn't have many friends, so I was hoping I could trust him.

My mother, although kind, didn't like me very much. She never said it, and she cared for me for as long as possible, but I know I was only causing her trouble, being of magic and; other things. I could hardly say I was the model son, if anything William was a better offspring than me, always helping her with anything, without the extra assistance of course.

Not to mention his popularity and the fact that, although 5 years younger I could easily see him with any woman in the village. Me, on the other hand…

I bumped into a near wall, because thinking almost always gets me hurt in some physical way. I heard laughing, but I paid no attention to who it was. Only that this had to be the worst first impression in the history of first impressions, and my clumsy self will probably be doing this a lot while I'm here.

Sighing, I realized I had no idea where Gaius lived or where I was even going. I thought about asking for directions, but the only people around were those who laughed at me and, were still snickering. _Alright, _I thought, _He's the court physician so he must be near the castle, right?_

Turning towards the vast castle of Camelot I remembered the guy I saw earlier, yelling at that man and ultimately sending him to his doom.

_What if that was me? _It almost was me, in a way. The moment that brought me here might just be the reason I die here, too. Because I know the sentence for magic, here, I heard my mother quietly talking to Will about it the day before I left. She was concerned, but not enough to warn me to my face.

Maybe she hoped I'd be caught.

Shaking my head from those thoughts, I must have looked lost because a pretty woman with brown curly hair tapped me on the shoulder, and asked if I needed help with anything.

Looking surprised that anyone talked to me at all, I finally spoke. Curious, I asked, "How'd you know?"

She smiled nervously, "I don't think I've ever seen you around here. New to Camelot?"

"Yes," I answered, "And I am quite lost, do you happen to know where Gaius lives?"

"Sure! Just to the side of the castle, in a nice sized hut." She blushed faintly, "Would you like me to show you the way?"

Oh, I hope that blush doesn't mean what I think it means, not again. "Oh, that's fine. I think I can find the way know," I saw her face fall slightly, but tried not to look her in her eyes, "Thank you very much, um..?"

"Oh! I-It's Gwenifer, but that's so long, and all. So just Gwen, I mean, if you want, of course. You don't have to, I was only just…"

"Gwen, that's a nice name," I said walking briskly away, in fear she'd never stop talking. "Thanks again for the help. Goodbye."

I hope I wasn't rude, but I really should be going. So as I walked towards the castle, right in front was a young man dressed in armor and throwing knives at a boy holding a rounded block of wood. His aim, fortunately, was amazing. But still…

"Why… Why are you doing this?" Merlin asked the man, in a quiet yet strong voice. Merlin wasn't sure what had gotten into him, because usually he stayed out of things like this.

"What I'm doing?" The man answered incredulously, "What does it look like, and is it really any of your business?"

He sounded irritated, and Merlin backed away unconsciously, but didn't walk away. "Its just that, I think you've had your fun…"

"Oh! Is that what you think?" He came up to Merlin with an air of arrogance, although to Merlin, he had a kind face. "Well, I know a way we can both have so much fun…"

And before Merlin really had time to protest, he was being put up in the stocks and pounded by tomatoes and other various fruits and vegetables by amused bystanders and children. He looked around, as if hoping someone would help him. No one did, but he did spot Gwen.

"Merlin?" She asked, walking up to him, careful not to get in the line of cabbage currently being thrown, "So that was you I saw, talking to Arthur I mean."

"Yes, that's me. Merlin, the idiot." Some unknown greenish substance flew by his head.

"Oh, you're not stupid," Gwen said, stepping slightly to the side. "In fact, some people think your are very brave. Arthur can be a bully sometimes."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"But, what I can't understand is how? I mean, you don't look like the muscle-ly type, and all…"

He looked at her blankly.

"Oh! No, but I'm sure you are stronger than you look." She looked nervous and chewed on her lip.

"Gee, thanks." Merlin smiled, and looked up at her again, "You know what? I'm in disguise."

Gwen chuckled, and stood of to the side with him for a moment. "Gwen, do you think you could, maybe, tell Gaius I'm here?" Merlin asked hopefully, peering at her from an angle.

"Sure! Maybe he can get you out sooner…"

She set off for Gaius, and not even 40 minutes later, was Merlin freed. And so, after Merlin thanked Gwen, Gaius and Merlin began walking to his, _their,_ home.

It was quiet between them as they walked into the hut, Merlin looking around curiously at vials and herbs and such.

"This isn't how I thought we would meet, Merlin," he said, opening the door wider for me. "Hunith has told me you'd be here today. She also described you thankfully, although it was thanks to Gwen I knew where you were."

_Described me? Probably as skinny and pale with huge ears…_

"Oh, well, that's good." I stared anxiously at the floor as an awkward silence came over us.

I hated silence, nothing good ever came of it. But finally, he spoke,

"How on earth did you manage to start a fight with the prince of Camelot?" He suddenly asked, shocking Merlin to the new information. "Anyway, you must be tired, did you walk on foot?"

"Yes, of course. And thank you, I really am tired. And I promise I'll try to stay out of trouble…" Trailing off at the end, I wondered just how much my mother told him of me. "Um, just what has Hun- erm, my mom, told you about... me?"

Looking hesitant, finally he just sighed as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "Just that you are having a hard time in Ealdor, and you need a fresh start." I looked at him, troubled.

"We can talk of it later. For now, go get some rest."

I turned towards the room he mentioned of, not at all concerned by the size of the bed; it wasn't the floor.

Laying my one bag on the ground, thinking of how it held everything I owned, stripping down to my underwear I collapsed on my bed. _My bed…_

I dreamed of nothing, for the first time in so long.

Meanwhile, Gaius was reading the Letter Hunith had written him in hopes of taking her son in.

_My Dearest Friend: _It read,

_I have written to you in hopes that you may take my son, Merlin, into your home and into your life. As you know, I did not expect a son when I had him, nor did I want one. My husband, as you also know, is gone leaving me with nothing. But finally, I've started to make a way for myself, with the help of a kind young girl and her father, who I have started to love very deeply. Everything is perfect, except for Merlin. He just doesn't fit in my life, the life I want. Please, I beg you to take him into your arms. I tried to marry him off, but no woman wants him and vice versa. He is not a boy, he is a man, and all he needs is a strong wife and a good job then all this 'sadness' he keeps around him will go away. Be warned, he is very picky. And he has these I guess you would call them, gifts? But their really a curse, and I do not wish to have that taint my household any further. _

_Look after him, he is very clumsy._

_~ Hunith._

Gaius put the letter down, wondering what had happened to the sweet girl he used to know.

~~'

When I woke up it was pitch black in the room, and the sun had completely went down. _I must have slept the day away…_

I quickly put on some clothes and walked towards the hall, ducking my head as I came out the room.

Gaius was sitting at a desk, pouring different colored vials of liquid into a beaker. It went POOF. That's really the only way to describe it, as a bluish gas erupted in the air. Coughing as I cleared the smoke from my face, I came up behind a pleased looking Gaius.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a wonderful little potion to clear the youthful skin of _acne," _He stretched that last word, smiling strangely up at me, "Was there anything you needed?"

"Oh, I was wondering if there was anything I could do? While I'm here…"

"Well, until I can find you a paying job, start by taking this liquid to Jacob Ackens, he has a constant bowel movement and…"

Um, yeah I don't think I want details," Merlin said, looking quite green.

"Ah, well just make sure he doesn't drink it all, for I fear it might have a reverse effect…" Merlin made a mock gagging sound Gaius didn't hear, "And please, Merlin. Stay out of trouble."

"Of course…" Gaius reached up on a shelf for another vial to give to Merlin, knocking over a cup of water he had mistakenly forgotten to remove earlier. He gasped, expecting it to fall, but it froze in mid air and behind him Merlin stood tense, eyes gold.

The cup fell, and water splashed everywhere. Merlin looked sheepishly around, and before he could grab the broom, Gaius grabbed hold of his arm and ask how he did that.

"I-I don't know. It just… happens." Gaius let go of his arm, and Merlin mopped up the water.

"I don't think I need to tell you not to ever display any sorts of magic hear?" It was a rhetorical question, and Merlin didn't answer.

Sighing, Gaius sat a bowl on the table in front of Merlin. "Eat up!" He said happily, as if proud of the lumpy grey _stuff_ he displayed for the young man.

Merlin groaned. This was going to be another long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = A happy Naomi (thats me) And a happy Naomi = Pocky ^-^<strong>


	2. Heart

I know what you must be thinking... FINALLY.

Well, wait no more. I know it's quite short, but the next chapter will be longer.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next few days weren't anymore special than the first. Merlin had various random tasks to perform for Gaius which required him to run all over Camelot and back. He did not run into Arthur again, but found himself missing the encounters with said arrogant prince. Gwen was his constant companion, something he was grateful for. But he hoped she knew where they stood, as friends.<p>

The next day Prince Arthur happened to be in a particularly bad mood, having Merlin accidently bump into him being the last straw. He thought back to it as he left the small hut in which he shared with Gaius.

**Flashback:**

_They had a small spat near the corner on the side of the castle, only a few spectators to witness it. They argued, Merlin calling him a "Prat." In which Arthur named him "Useless," which snapped something in Merlin, baiting him into a fight with maces._

_It didn't go too well, the fight. Merlin stood his own, basically meaning he wasn't being killed; A large feat for the clumsy young man. He wasn't being killed, but Arthur was perfectly fine. A little irritated at the fact that Merlin was leaping away from him like some kind of a rabbit. But fine. His mace caught on something, answering Merlin's silent prayers. He tried to leap away but Arthur by this time was again on his heels, a fire in his eyes that didn't look as furious as expected._

_Merlin, knowing it was dangerous to do so but having no other choice; used his magic to knock over some boxes to his right and momentarily stopping the royal. Merlin ran, but knew he wouldn't get far. Finding a weapon that had been dropped by someone he stood his ground, berating himself on such stupidity. This man was twice his size. _

_But Arthur stopped in his paced, staring strangely at the boy with dark hair. "You're an idiot…" He spoke, dumbfounding Merlin. Knights surrounded Merlin within seconds but before they could close in, Arthur held up his hand for them to stop. "But you're a brave idiot." He walked away, leaving Merlin standing in someone's stall with what looked like a spiked mace in his hand._

_A few villagers backed away slowly._

**End Flashback:**

He hadn't seen the Prince since then.

A few days passed in a strange peace, but today happened to be slightly different. Today Merlin was to deliver something of importance to someone in the castle. A lady Helen was what Gaius told him. So he walked slowly to the vast Castle of Camelot, still tired from the restless night, a night of one deep and ominous voice calling his name over and over. _Merlin, Merlin… _All night, until finally he awoke.

He arrived at the castle, thinking briefly about the new guest Camelot now held. Apparently, she was a very famous singer here to celebrate the anniversary of 20 years without magic in this kingdom; something Merlin didn't think was cause to celebrate. All the same he wished he could hear her sing, but for that he'd have to be in the castle. He'd have to be invited.

He told the guards where he was heading to, nodding when he had a destination. He strolled up the many stairs and entered what he knew what Lady Helen's courters were. The room was spacious and beautiful, and empty. He had hoped to at least say hello to the famous singer but luck never was really on his side.

Gaius had given him an elixir for her voice, to sooth it. He placed it on a dresser and was about to leave when he spotted a small poppet with dark brown hair. He reached to grab it, but just then a woman who resembled the doll entered the room with a small grimace on her face.

"And who are you?" She spoke softly, but much too nicely. The woman was obviously the Lady Helen and was very annoyed.

"I-I'm… leaving. I only came to give you this." Merlin gestured to the vial, telling her what it was for and who to thank for the concoction.

She smiled, still irritated but dismissing him with a, "Well thank you. I shall take it with gratitude." With a slight nod, Merlin was dismissed and took no time at all to exit the room.

The door behind him was shut firmly, just barely being slammed in his face. He thought back on the poppet, knowing there was something he was forgetting. He knew it wasn't just a doll. But what was it used for…?

He heard a grunt, having run into something and was now flat on his bottom. He stared up, surprised and highly embarrassed. The Prince of Camelot was smirking down at him, not condescendingly, but smirking none the less.

Merlin blushed furiously, the red tinge contradicting nicely with his pale skin. "I didn't see you." Was all the young sorcerer said. Arthur bent down to his knee's, holding out his hand.

Merlin just stared at it, confused.

"… Well?" The blond man spoke impatiently, still holding out his hand. Merlin finally understood, but was hesitant. "I'm not going try and kill you, just take my hand already.

Merlin held on to the hand, blushing harder at the warmness he felt.

"Thank you…"

* * *

><p><strong>And review, please! ^-^<strong>


End file.
